A Different World
by N1gh7Wolf93
Summary: When a young man named Christoffer discovers he has gone from his own world to the Pokémon world overnight, he sets out on a journey to find a way home. But what will his journey bring him, will he find what he seeks and find a way home? Or will he be stuck in the Pokémon world? This story takes place 30 years after Ash fulfilled his dreams of becoming a Pokémon master
1. Introduction

**First off, I want to sincerely thank Condor-K for pointing out mistakes and missing elements on this chapter, you've truly helped me out here!**

**Secondly, SaiyaStyles, the name is actually spelled correctly.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon and its associated characters are copyrighted by the Pokémon Company and Gamefreak.**

* * *

"Rhydon, use Stone Edge!" a young woman in her early twenties bellowed. She had light blue hair that went a little past her shoulders, parted in the middle with slightly longer bangs. She wore a dark jacket with a purple shirt underneath, and less dark cargo pants, and green shoes with blue laces and trims. She had her Pokéballs on her belt, the way most commonly seen, and wore a green purse with yellow trims on her left shoulder. She wore sunglasses, but they were on top of her head.

The Drill Pokémon flung sharp rocks at a weakened Altaria.

"Aria, get high!" her opponent countered frantically, a slim male trainer in his mid-twenties with subtle muscularity, he had semi-long, lightly curling, dirty blond hair with a bright blue stripe, a white stripe, a bright red stripe, with dark tips, parted in the middle. He wore a navy blue, unbuttoned shirt over a black t-shirt, with a print of an Absol's silhouette on a bright moon. He wore a bandolier, which held his Pokémon's Pokéballs. He wore blue jeans, and red and black sneakers with an icy blue trim. On his right hip was a small, dark brown satchel attached to his belt, which held a few extra Pokéballs and Super Potion for quick use, and a black/grey/white camo patterned backpack with grey trims on his back.

The Humming Pokémon, unable to react to its trainer's command in time, received the full blow of the super effective Stone-type attack, sending it flying several yards through the air, unconscious when it landed.

"Altaria is unable to battle! The winner is Rhydon." the referee yelled and lifted the flag indicating that the female trainer's Pokémon won the battle, earning both cheers and boos from the spectators.

"Aria, return!", the defeated Pokémon was enveloped in a red beam then returned to its Pokéball, "You did well, Aria, take a rest" he spoke to his Pokémon.

The big center screen showed that both trainers were down to their third and last Pokémon.

"You know Christoffer, for a first timer, you're not so bad." the female trainer complimented.

"You're not so bad yourself, Sara." the male trainer, now known as Christoffer, replied with a slight grin.

"But you're going down, there's no way you can defeat my Rhydon!" the female trainer, now known as Sara, said confidently.

Christoffer snickered at her confidence a little, then picked a silver and white Pokéball off of his bandolier like belt and asked his Pokémon, "You ready, Blaze?". The Pokéball glinted slightly in response, the Pokémon signaling to its trainer that it was ready, "Good." he grinned slightly.

"Sorry to burst you bubble, though, but I'm not new at this at all!" he then said and tossed his Pokéball high in the air and adopted a type battle stance, "And _you_ are the one going to lose!" he finished with a confident grin.

"Blaze!" the male trainer shouted, "Merge!".

The silver and white Pokéball shone brightly and snapped open, letting out a bright, white beam of light that struck the male trainer.

Everyone watched in surprise as they didn't they expect the beam of light to hit the trainer, let envelope him. "What is going on!?" the MC asked in confusion, which just confused Sara to begin with. She didn't realize that the beam didn't even hit the ground.

The light began to take form of a Pokémon, then dissipated after a few seconds, revealing a Blaziken where the trainer once was, however, the Blaze Pokémon's coloration were darker in some areas, and lighter in others. When opened, one of its eyes resembled the trainer's to a degree, it wore the same bandolier like belt across its chest as its trainer, but without the Pokéballs, and an Expert Belt around its arm. Its long head feathers seemed to be tied into a ponytail resembling "feather"style.

"Blaziken!", the Blaze Pokémon jumped into the battle arena and adopted its battle stance.

Everyone but Sara was surprised by the sudden turn of events, she couldn't see much anyway because of the Blaze Pokémon blocking her view.

Sara just smirked and shook her head, then confidently ordered her Pokémon, "Time to Dig, Rhydon! Show that bird what we're capable of!".

The Drill Pokémon grinned and quickly 'dove' underground, vanishing in a puff of sand, gravel, and dirt.

The female trainer grinned, "What are you going to do now, there's no way your Blaziken can hit my Rhydon now!" she said mockingly.

The Blaziken just smirked and jumped high in the air with a roar of its name.

Then the female trainer's eyes opened wide, noticing her opponent was no longer in his place, "What the!? He's gone!".

She quickly looked up when she heard the Blaze Pokémon's battle cry as it fell towards the ground headfirst shortly after, flipped, and stomped the ground upon landing with a mighty roar, creating a massive earthquake that shook the whole stadium.

"O-Oh no! Rhydon!" the female trainer stammered but later sighed in relief and grinned when she noticed the ground bulging rapidly behind the Blaziken, Blaze.

Blaze quickly noticed jumped out of the way, but didn't get far enough away when Rhydon shot out of the ground and slammed into it, causing Blaze to skid several feet back.

Sara smiled when Rhydon's attack landed, but that smile vanished when she realized she wouldn't be able to counter probably if she couldn't hear her opponent's orders. "I've got to foresee its attacks somehow!" she thought to herself, she did note that both Pokémon were panting a bit.

"Hold on" the MC suddenly spoke, "I just got words that Christoffer is a Pokémon trainer that knows how to merge with his Pokémon. Only five have been recorded to be able to merge with their Pokémon, which makes Christoffer a very rare type of trainer! This match has certainly gotten a lot more interesting!" the MC finished. There was a roar of excitement all around.

The Blaziken smirked at their reaction then Bulked Up, getting a little more power from the move, and adopted its battle stance again.

"Rhydon! Use Bulldoze!" Sara ordered in an attempt to get the upper hand.

The Drill Pokémon lunged at the Blaze Pokémon at high speeds like a bulldozer.

The Blaziken just barely dodged the attack at the last minute by jumping to the left of the Rhydon, it then went in for a quick Rock Smash.

"Quick, Iron Tail followed by Surf!" Sara ordered in response.

The Rhydon quickly spun around, its tail shining bright, and hit the Blaziken square in the stomach, causing said Pokémon to skid several yards to the side and fall onto one knee, panting. Rhydon then spewed a massive torrent of water, creating a giant wave that roared towards the Blaze Pokémon.

The Blaze Pokémon slowly stood up as the sun intensified greatly, Sunny Day was in effect. The Blaziken then quickly charged up a powerful Solar Beam in its mouth and shot it at the tidal wave.

The Blaziken smirked as it watched the weakened tidal wave quickly dissipate and evaporate. That smirk quickly vanished when it saw the Rhydon coming straight for it with a Dragon Rush, Sara must've issued an attack over the roar of Surf's tidal wave.

The Blaziken quickly charged up and fired another Solar Beam at the Dragon Rush charged Rhydon. Rhydon was only slowed due to the Dragon typing in Dragon Rush.

It appeared to slowly come to a stalemate as Rhydon slowly made his way through the Solar Beam with only a few feet to spare, then the two colliding attacks exploded and covered the field in smoke, obscurring the view for everybody to guess who won.

It was five painstaking minutes for the trainer, she was hoping that her Pokèmon would be the one standing once the smoke cleared, but her dismay, both Pokèmon were barely standing their own, barely having enough energy for one final strike.

"This is it, folks! Both Pokèmon can barely stand now, the next strike will most likely end the match! But who will strike first? Sara's Rhydon, or Christoffer's Blaziken?" the MC asked nobody in particular.

"Rhydon! Bury that bird!" Sara ordered her weakened Pokèmon.

The Rhydon slammed the ground and four pillars of stone shot out of the ground around the Blaziken right as it charged up yet another Solar Beam, it fired its attack through one of the stone pillars, earning a direct hit on Rhydon, knocking it unconscious, as well as breaking itself free from the super effective attack.

"Rhydon is unable to battle! The winner is Blaziken! This match goes to Christoffer!" the referee yelled as he lifted the red flag, pointing to the male trainer's side of the battlefield, causing most of the crowd to cheer and the rest to slump in their seats, some even booed.

A beam of light shot out of the back of the Blaziken, it hit the ground where the male trainer, Christoffer, once stood, materializing him in front of everyone before dissipating.

"Incredible! Christoffer had merged with his Blaziken to gain the upper hand, but were almost defeated quickly! And when everything seemed bleak for our Blaziken, it broke through the Rock Tomb with its Solar Beam and scored a direct super effective hit on Rhydon, winning a most spectacular match!" the MC bellowed in marvel, "He'll be moving on to the quarter-finals!".

The victorious Pokémon jumped back and stood by the side of its trainer, while the audience cheered loudly for them. They left the arena shortly after Christoffer shook his opponent's hand, hearing the MC introducing the next battlers in the background.

_**You may wonder how Christoffer and his Blaziken were able to merge like that, well that's a story I'd be more than happy to tell you. But first, let's go back 5 years or so, before Christoffer began his journey.**_

* * *

**This is my first attempt at a published fan-fiction and I'd like to know what you think of it, so please leave a review, it would help me greatly. Please do be constructive though, as just saying "It's bad!" doesn't help in the slightest since I wouldn't know what would make you deem it bad.  
**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: New Day

**Here's the second chapter of A Different World, hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Again I want to thank Condor-K for his review on the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is copyrighted by the Pokémon Company and Game Freak! I only own this story and my OCs!**

* * *

_**Five years ago**_

Twenty year old Christoffer just got home from another tiring day at school, he plopped his backpack next to his couch and laid down on said couch for a short rest. Later, after waking up, he made himself dinner and ate.

After finishing his dinner he put away the dirty dishes then went to his computer to check his mail, read his favorite comics and fan-fictions, and play a few games before changing into his pajamas and go to bed.

Although he did feel that something was going happen tonight, but he dismissed it as tiredness and being bored with his life. He just pulled the blanket over himself and drifted into deep slumber.

…

He woke up in a dark room the next morning and looked around for a bit, "Must still be pretty early, better go back to sleep." he thought to himself and went back to bed.

He was quickly pulled out of his half-asleep state when someone knocked on the door before opening it, "Sir, are you awake?" asked a female voice in a kind tone, "I thought I heard something rummage in here.".

The door opened to reveal a thirty five year old woman with blond hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a yellow long-sleeve top, a long, blue skirt, and a pair of blue slip-on shoes. She wore a simple gold ring on her left ring finger, indicating that she's married.

"I'm awake" he sat and answered groggily, "But what are you doing in my apartment, how did you get in here?" he asked the woman.

The woman giggled at his question then turned on the light and said "Actually, you're in our house. My sons found you last night, just outside the woods outside of the city.". Just as she finished, two eight year old boys showed up behind their mother, one with messy, blond hair and one with combed, black hair, presumably the ones that found him outside the woods.

"I do wonder why you haven't sustained any form of injury. Because you didn't wake up when Austin and Justin tried to wake you, we assumed you were unconscious." she asked in a confused tone, hinted with some worry, then lightly giggled at Christoffer's confused expression.

"I went to bed in my apartment last night. Where am I anyway?" he asked a bit after processing what he was told.

"Why you're in Petalburg City in Hoenn of course!" the woman answered with mirth.

Christoffer's expression turned into that of pure shock. "What!?" he shouted and got out the bed, ran out of the room, past the woman and her young boys, and down the stairs towards the main door at the end of the hall.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around the moment he stepped out of the house and into a bustling city, "How in the world did I get here?" he asked himself quietly as he saw several Wingulls and Pelippers fly around overhead.

The roads were neatly paved with interchanging stones and bricks, the houses were in good condition, albeit very old looking. Many Pokémon could be seen amongst the buildings, even amongst the people on the street, either playing with the children, begging for some food or even stealing while nobody were looking. Stands and/or shops were seen at every other cross section or T junction. The sun could be seen slowly setting in the horizon.

Several people greeted him, waving towards him as they passed by. He hesitantly waved back at them as well, not wanting to be rude towards them.

When he looked down, a Zigzagoon and two Poochyenas ran past his legs and into the house behind him.

"Ah, I see you're awake!" a strong male voice spoke a few feet to his right, "Taking in the sights I see." he finished with a friendly smile.

A forty year old well build man with short black hair, short beard and glasses came up to him. He wore a green striped shirt, brown pants and brown shoes. He wore a silver chained necklace around his neck, a silver watch around his left wrist and a simple gold ring on his left ring finger.

Christoffer looked at the man and shakily answered "Oh, uh, yeah.", then looked down the street again. He saw two Linoones playfully chase each other in a form of tag, occasionally tackling each other before running off again.

"You must be hungry, you probably haven't eaten yet." the man asked.

Christoffer was about to decline but his growling stomach had other ideas, making him blush faintly and smile mareepishly.

The man laughed heartedly, "Sounds like your stomach agrees with me!" he said and patted Christoffer's back firmly, "Do stay and eat, you can tell us about yourself in the meantime! My name's Gordon by the way!" he finished with a smile, then led Christoffer back inside.

...

"So you're not from around here then, Chris?" Gordon asked with a raised brow, then took a bite of his steak.

Christoffer, Gordon, Gordon's wife, Austin, and Justin, were sitting around a table in the living room, having dinner. The dinner consisted of steak with potatoes, gravy, and a salad of berries and vegetables. Christoffer had just finished telling them about the place he's from.

Christoffer swallowed his food before answering, "Sadly no."

"And you said there aren't any Pokémon where you're from?" Gordon's wife asked while she was wiping Austin's mouth.

"Not even a hint of a Pokémon!" Christoffer answered then helped himself to a second serving of salad.

"So are you an alien?" Justin asked, to which his mother corrected "Justin!"

Christoffer smiled a little at the innocent question, "It's alright, Maria." he said to Gordon's wife, now known as Maria, with a slight chuckle then looked at Justin with a friendly smile, "I guess you could say that, since I'm not from this place at all." he finished with a light chuckle.

The rest of the dinner and evening went by with Gordon talking about some of the Pokémons that could be found around the world, the boys were obviously interested in the tales of the Sea Basin Pokémon, Kyogre, the Continent Pokémon, Groudon, and the Sky High Pokémon, Rayquaza. Though they fell asleep before Gordon, their father, could finish his story of the two Eon Pokémons, Latias and Latios, and how they saved an island named Altomare from a massive tidal wave sixty to eighty years ago.

"Sleep does sound pretty good now, I'll show you your room as you probably didn't get a good look before busting out of the front door." Gordon said with a light chuckle at the end, then helped his wife carry their kids to their room and tuck them in.

Christoffer followed till they got to his room, they said good night and headed off to bed. But Christoffer couldn't fall asleep, he was thinking hard about how he even got there and he was found just outside the Petalburg Woods. It was around midnight before he finally drifted into deep slumber.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it, and what you think I should improve, it would help me greatly!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Begin Journey

_****So so so sorry for keeping you waiting! I had major writer's block and it didn't seem to want to go away! Anyway, the chapter is up, and thank you for your patience!****_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! I only my OCs and my stories!**

* * *

Christoffer woke up early the next morning to a Poochyena standing on his chest with its front paws, licking his face, like any other puppy or small dog would.

He looked out of the window, it was still kinda dark out, then sighed and gently pushed the Dark type off of him, then sat up and stretched while yawning loudly. The Poochyena just lightly wagged its tail and tilted its head a little, like it was expecting him to pet it or something.

Christoffer just ruffled the fur on the Poochyena's head a little, then got out of bed and headed downstairs. It wasn't until he reached the living room he noticed that the Poochyena was following him. It lightly wagged its tail every time he looked at it. "Uh... Why are you following me?" Christoffer asked the Poochyena, but it just stood there, wagging its tail.

"Why did I bother asking?" he asked himself then went into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water, after awhile of searching, then went back to the living room. He looked at the clock on the wall, noting that it was 6:40 in the morning, then sat on the couch and waited for the time to pass by while drinking his glass of water.

While the clock slowly ticked its way to 7am, the Poochyena hopped onto the couch and curled up next to Christoffer. "Why are you so trusting of me?" he asked the curled up Dark-type, "I could be a serial killer for all you know". The Poochyena just snored as a response. "Already asleep..." Christoffer groaned in aggravation, then just lightly pet the sleeping Pokémon.

...

Just outside the window, in the bushes, was a shadowy figure watching the strange human.

"Hmm" it mused, "There is something odd about that human, but I can't put my claw on what that would be."

It moved its head closer the window to get a closer look at the human, the dim light shining through the window barely revealed a pointy face, then pulled back and shook its head after a bit.

"Looks ordinary enough to me, but I'd better report this to the others though!", the figure then vanished in the still dark alleys.

...

Christoffer, Gordon, Maria, Justin and Austin were sitting around the dining table, all enjoying a hearty breakfast.

"I must say, Maria, you never cease to amaze me!" Gordon said with a hearty laugh and wide grin, and a bit of food in his mouth.

It was now 8 o'clock and Christoffer was still getting used to the fact that he's in the Pokémon world, not to mention a little weirded out that one of their Poochyenas still followed him around. The little Dark-type was snoozing right under the chair Christoffer sat on.

"I assume you'll be going out on your journey, or quest, before long, right?" Gordon asked Christoffer. "Yeah, though I wouldn't know where to begin." Christoffer answered, "Also I fear that your Poochyena might follow me around the world, if it gets to that, 'cause it hasn't left my side since it woke me up."

They all seemed surprised by that. "That's new" Maria said, "She normally keeps to herself around strangers, even when around my sister's kids, and they visit once every weekend. There must be something about you that she likes."

That surprised him, he is an animal person and all, but that was out of the ordinary. He never thought that one of the first Pokémon he met would like him after very little time compared to other strangers.

"You could take Shyena with you as a starter." Gordon suddenly said, earning surprised looks from his two boys, his wife, and Christoffer.

"Surely you can't be serious!" Christoffer started, "I mean, I couldn't possibly take one of your beloved Pokémon out on a journey that could cost it its life!"

The aforementioned Poochyena, Shyena, awoke from its nap underneath Christoffer's chair and hopped onto his lap.

"You have a good point, though it looks like Shyena will do just about anything for you." Gordon said and rubbed his chin in thought. He then got up and went in one of the rooms upstairs, presumably his and Maria's bedroom, looking for something.

A little later Shyena hopped off of Christoffer's lap and followed Gordon, then returned with a Pokéball in her mouth after some time, showing it to Christoffer while wagging her tail.

"That" Justin started, "That isn't her Pokéball, I haven't even seen that one before". "But there is a Pokémon in it" Maria finished.

Christoffer reluctantly took the Pokéball and looked at it. For quite some time.

"Do you have any idea how it works?" Austin asked. "Kinda, but please fill me in." Christoffer answered. "Okay, all you basically have to do is call out the Pokémon, but since we don't know what Pokémon it is, just toss the ball or press the button."

Christoffer turned the Pokéball and found the button then pressed it and the ball snapped open, shooting out a white beam of light that took shape of a small Pokémon then slowly dissipated to reveal: a tuft of three yellow feathers atop an orange head, a small yellow beak, a collar of yellow feathers around an orange body, a pair of feet with four talons each.

"Torchic?" the Chick Pokémon chirped and tilted its feathered head as it looked at Christoffer.

"A Torchic?" Christoffer asked. "We've only had him for about a day" Gordon said as he came to the dining table, "I was supposed to send him to the professor at Petalburg, but since you'll be heading out on a journey soon I figured I might as well give him to you!"

"That sounds great!" Christoffer said enthusiastically but quickly calmed down and asked "But wouldn't the prof. want to be in charge of that? Wont he be upset at you giving me a Pokémon without his consent?"

"Oh I'm sure she'll understand" Gordon brushed off, "but you wont be an official trainer since you don't have a Pokédex, you can get one of those from her. Though that would require you to go all the way to Petalburg from here. Unfortunately I can't take you there."

Shyena, the Poochyena, suddenly barked and hopped onto Christoffer's lap and just sat there, staring and pawing at him. Like it's begging for his attention.

"If you're asking me to take you with me, then I'll have to decline that request." he said then picked her up and put her on the floor, then recalled the Torchic by pointing the Pokéball at it and say "Torchic, return.", then put its Pokéball on the dining table.

"Are you sure you want to give me this Torchic, which is possibly meant for another trainer?" he then asked Gordon.

"Christoffer, I insist!" Gordon replied and smiled, "Oh, just remembered something!" he said and left again then returned a little later with some clothes and a backpack, "Might as well give you some clothes for you to wear on your journey, I mean, we can't have you walk around in only your pajama pants, right?"

Christoffer blushed and banged his head at the table top after Gordon told him that, "I had completely forgotten! Thank you for reminding me..." he said in dismay.

"You're welcome!" Gordon replied and chuckled slightly.

… [Outside Petalburg City, Route 102, 1 in the afternoon]

"Are you sure you've got everything you need?" Maria asked, "I won't mind going back to get some more stuff for you."

Christoffer wore a pair of navy blue jeans, white camo patterned T-shirt, zipped green hoodie, and a pair of white and black sneakers with blue laces. "Yes I'm sure I've got everything I need, Maria." Christoffer replied, "Don't worry about me, I've got my Torchic in his Pokéball, and enough provisions to last to me till the next town. Hopefully...", he said the last part lowly.

"I know you can make it. Christoffer!" Gordon said, "You didn't seem to be a stranger to Pokémon battles during our practice battle! I say you might even win your first four gym battles without breaking a sweat!"

"Don't count on it." Christoffer chuckled, "I'm pretty sure I'll struggle keeping my Pokémon going."

"Modesty, I like that in a trainer!" Gordon laughed a little, "But there's nothing wrong in feeling a little proud of your accomplishments."

"They're not be MY accomplishments, but my Pokémon's." Christoffer countered, "Sure I'm telling them what to do, but in the end it's really my Pokémon's strenghts that determine the outcome of the battle". Christoffer then looked in the direction of his destination ad said "I should get going now, I've got a long way to Oldale Town.", he then turned to the others and thanked them for their hospitality then turned and went his way to Oldale after saying goodbye.

**And thus began Christoffer's journey as a Pokémon trainer, to travel the world and find out how he got here and why he's here in the first place, and to find a way home!**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Organisation?

**New month, new chapter. I've decided to try to update at least once a month, should give me enough time to think of what to write and proofread the whole thing.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pokémon, I would've had the characters age over time. But sadly I don't.

**Legend:** "Human speech"

"_Thought"_

_'Telepathy/Aura speech'_

'Pokémon speech'

**'Written text'**

* * *

"Get 'em Zigzagoon! Use Tackle!" a young voice shouted.

The Normal-type didn't hesitate to follow its trainer's order charged towards a Torchic.

"Jump to the side and counter with Ember, Torchic!" Christoffer quickly countered, hoping it'll work.

The small Fire-type quickly did as told, just barely evading the attack and countered with its Ember attack at close range.

Both Pokémon were already pretty exhausted at this point, Torchic especially as it is still pretty inexperienced, and its opponent is pretty strong.

The Zigzagoon couldn't get away in time and took the full blow of the attack, succumbing to the unrelenting attack.

"Great job, Torchic!" Christoffer sighed in relief, glad that the battle's over. "You're pretty strong, kid, keep training your Pokémon and you could make it to the Pokémon League in no time!" he said with a smile and called his Pokémon back to him.

"Thanks, but I don't feel quite ready to go on a journey just yet" the kid replied and shook Christoffer's hand. The kid was a boy no older than eleven, he had spiky blonde hair, wore an orange tee with a Pokéball logo, a pair of blue shorts, and blue sneakers.

"Well I'd better get going now" the boy said after recalling his defeated Zigzagoon, "Take care on your way to Oldale Town, bye!" the boy said and ran back home, waving to Christoffer.

"Well, that was our sixth victory before getting a Pokédex" Christoffer said to the Torchic and picked it up, "Oldale shouldn't be very far by now, hopefully we can get you healed up in the PokéCenter there."

… [Oldale outskirts, around 2000 o'clock]

"Well, Torchic" Christoffer said looking at the town, "We're finally here." He then looked at the watch he got from Gordon, noting it's getting pretty late. "We'd better find a PokéCenter, and fast!" he ran towards the town, cradling his tired Pokémon in his arms.

The town was nothing short of impressive for him, he expected to see relatively small buildings, but was greeted with fairly big buildings housing a number a people, he even saw a couple office buildings along the way. The streets were well kept and clean, save a few side roads. He liked the warm feel the restaurants radiated, some of the guests even greeted him as he walked by. He returned the greetings and for directions to the nearest PokéCenter.

While following the directions to the PokéCenter Christoffer received from the friendly restaurant guest, he kept having a gnawing feeling in the back of his mind, like someone or something was watching him, he even felt like he kept seeing something in the corners of his eyes. He dismissed the feeling but picked up his pace.

"_Why do I feel like I'm being watched?"_ he thought, "_It's not like Team Rocket, Team Magma, or Team Aqua are still at large, right?"_

He found the PokéCenter after fifteen minutes of searching, it looked like any other PokéCenter he had seen in the game only much bigger. He went inside, got his Pokémon healed, and checked in for the night.

Christoffer was handed a key card that read **'Room 251'** in bold italic on the front, with text reading **'Property of the Oldale Town Pokémon Center'** below, on the back was a black stripe by one edge. "_Second floor, room 51"_ he thought and went down the hallway to find a staircase. Once found he'd start looking for his room on the second floor.

It was already fairly late by the time Christoffer found his room. "_Thank goodness for signs!"_ he said and slid the card on the scanning device, which keeps the door locked, heard the telltale click of an unlocking door, and went inside. The room was a decent size and had bunk beds for another three occupants, a couch in front of a 60 inch, wall-mounted flat-screen, a computer in the corner, and a door that led to the bathroom. The room even had a decent view of the town.

Christoffer went to the bed closest to the bathroom, then put his stuff, and the Torchic, on the bed, then went into the bathroom to change into his pajama pants and brush his teeth. After that was done, he exited the bathroom and went to the window, opened it and just stood by the window, feeling the nice, cool night air.

"_I wonder how I'm going to get back home"_ he thought to himself, "_I wonder if Palkia, or Arceus could help me. But they're in a completely different region aren't they?"_ He shook his head then closed the window, secured it, and went to bed.

… [Oldale PokéCenter, 0847]

Christoffer groggily woke up, pushed the blanket away, sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched the stiffness away, cracking a few joints back in place. The popping sound of the cracking joints made the Torchic wake from its slumber, it then sat up and chirped "Tor?"

"Oh, you were still sleeping?" Christoffer asked, "Sorry for waking you!" he chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. He then saw some movement in the corner of his eyes and turned to get a better look, noticing the curtains gently waving in a gentle breeze coming from the open window. "Didn't I close that window yesterday before I went to bed?" he asked and got up to close it, but noticed something on the floor, under the windowsill.

"_What's this?"_ he asked and inspected the tiny, white, feather-looking, object and the small, blue, fur-looking tuft. "_Where did they come from? How did they get in here!? And what or who brought them in here!?"_ Christoffer asked in quick succession. Two of those questions could be answered fairly easily, the last one would have to remain a mystery for him to solve at a later time.

Christoffer then picked up the feather and the fur, and tossed them in the trashcan, then closed and firmly secured the window, and went into the bathroom to change, he then packed his backpack, picked up his Pokémon, and left the room.

The hallway was buzzing with conversations from the other guests, a few of the guests even said "Good morning!" to him. He returned the greetings and went down the hallway to the main lobby. When he got there he thanked Nurse Joy and handed back the key card, then left the PokéCenter.

The moment he got out, however, a blue blur sped right past him, snatching his Torchic in the process! "Hey!" Christoffer yelled a second later as he gave chase to the blue speed demon, "Give me back my Torchic!" But it just ran around a corner into an alley and was gone when Christoffer got around the corner!

"Where the crap did that thief go!?" he questioned and went down the alley cautiously, looking around and behind every dumpster, large box, and corner he could find along the way. After awhile he realized that it might have been a Pokémon, and he knew that some to most Pokémon could jump really high, so he looked up and immediately saw the figure that snatched his Pokémon, standing on the roof of the building next to him, shadowed by the morning sun behind it.

"Hey you!" Christoffer yelled at it, "Give me back my Torchic or you'll dearly regret it!" But the figure just stepped back from the edge and disappeared. Christoffer looked around for a way up, but finding none he walked out of the alley, taking the shortest way out, realizing that the thief would likely be long gone by the time he does find a way to the roof it stood on.

"_What do I do now?"_ he questioned in defeat, "_I kept my Torchic out of its Pokéball, believing it was safe enough, but what did that bring me?" _He continued to mentally slap himself like this for another five minutes before seeing a figure stand in an alley opposite him, then it stepped back and disappeared into the shadowy alley a few seconds later.

Christoffer, thinking it was the thief, ran across the street, not paying any attention to the cars honking at him for his mad stunt, and continued through the alley he had seen the shadowy figure disappear into. "_Seriously, where do you run off to!?"_ he thought as he looked high and low 'till he eventually came up to a wall deep in the alley.

He heard someone land a few yards behind him but he didn't turn around, thinking it was likely the thief and just said "Are you trying to corner me against a wall?" When the thief didn't answer his question he turned around, "Rather cowardly if-" was all he managed to say before the figure had slammed him against the wall, paw hard against his chest, the other raised next to its head.

Christoffer reacted on instincts when he saw the raised paw and shoved the Pokémon's arm away from him, then, using the wall as support, side-kicked it in the gut then adopted his fight-stance and screamed "What is it you want from me!?"

The figure regained its balance from the kick in the its gut and started forming a sphere of dark, pulsating energy between its paws as it growled, reacting on its own instincts. Christoffer shifted his focus between the Pokémon and the forming Shadow Ball, waiting for the right moment to act.

But the waiting turned into an intense staredown between the two after a couple minutes. Sensing this, however, the Pokémon disbanded the Shadow Ball and straightened its posture. Christoffer kept his guard up, anticipating an attack. _'Sorry for jumping on you like that earlier'_ a female voice suddenly sounded in his mind to his surprise, _'I thought you were one of 'them'.'_ He blinked a couple times then asked as he eased up a little "And who are these 'them' you're speaking of?"

_'A criminal organization, as you probably would it, they say they're here to liberate all Pokémon from their 'abusing' and 'mistreating' trainers, but in reality they're bent on world dominance, even willing to go to the length of killing the trainers who didn't even do anything bad!'_ Her voice was tinged with sorrow, _'They call themselves Team Cosmos.'_

Christoffer stumbled back a little bit at the revelation of a new criminal organization that's just as bad, if not worse than, all the others! "How long have they been around!?" he asked the Pokémon, hoping for less than a year. _'About four to five years I think, maybe more.'_ was the Pokémon's answer.

Christoffer was dumbfounded for a while then suddenly realized something and crossed his arms in an angry posture, "Were you the Lucario that snatched my Torchic using Extreme Speed?" Her ears perked up a bit then lowered again and felt rather embarrassed. _'Ehh, no, I was the one that came up with the plan, but my younger brother carried out that part, eheh.'_

_'Hey sis!'_ a young, male voice suddenly sounded in both of their minds, _'What's taking you so long? This Torchic I snatched from that guy is really getting on my nerves! He has already burnt half my fur and keep insisting that his trainer isn't a bad human!'_. _'That would be my younger brother'_ the Lucario sweatdropped, _'He has yet to learn how to limit his Aura Speech to only one'_. "I figured as much" Christoffer said, arms still crossed, "Now could you please tell him to bring back my Torchic, or at least guide me to his location!" The Lucario quickly complied and spoke to her brother via Aura Speech.

...[10th. Street alley, Oldale Town, 0934 o'clock]

"Took you long enough!" Christoffer said, stifling a chuckle when he saw the younger, burned Lucario carrying a wriggling Torchic in one arm. _'Yeah yeah'_ the Lucario somewhat snarled, _'Just take him back already!'_, then held Christoffer's Torchic out in one arm. Christoffer took the Fire-type and held it close to him, happy to have him back.

'He doesn't seem too bad, at least' the older Lucario said to her younger brother. 'Who, the Torchic or the human?' the younger Lucario asked, 'Because I think that Pokémon is pure evil!'. 'You think that of everyone who damages your fur' the older Lucario deadpanned, 'I swear you're worse than our mother...'. 'It's evil I tell you!' her younger brother retaliated, 'Pure evil!'

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading up 'till this point! I promise I'll try to update whenever I have a chapter ready!**

**Until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble in Littleroot Town

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pokémon, my wallet would be fatter than it is.

**Legend:** "Human speech"

"_Thought"_

_'Telepathy/Aura speech'_

'Pokémon speech'

**'Written text'**

* * *

"You're not coming with?" Christoffer asked the two Lucarios. Both Lucarios shook their heads and the older one replied, _'Sorry, we need to find more information on this organization, especially on how to stop them. Besides beating the crap out of them, little brother!'_ The younger Lucario shut his mouth and grumbled.

Christoffer chuckled a little, "Well, it was nice meeting you guys anyway, I hope our paths will cross again someday.". _'Likewise!'_ the older Lucario said, _'Hopefully you'll be stronger by then!'._ "Haha, I definitely will!" Christoffer replied, confident in his knowledge about Pokémon-type match-ups.

They went their separate ways after saying their goodbyes and wishing each other good luck. Christoffer resumed his trek to Littleroot Town, this time with his Torchic in its Pokéball.

'You feel it too, right, sister?' the younger Lucario asked after they left Christoffer, 'That human's unusual Aura pattern, like something's missing from it'. The older Lucario sighed, nodded and looked back at Christoffer's retreating form, 'Yet nothing else really seems out of place with him. Either way, we'd better report this anomaly to her.'

...[Route 101, 1356 o'clock]

"Use Ember, Torchic, rapid fire!" Christoffer yelled panicky as an enraged pack of Poochyenas and Mightyenas was hot on their heels. "How were we supposed to know that was their territory? And who knew they could be this territorial!?" The Torchic just sweat dropped at him but kept firing embers at their attackers.

They had already made it to the town by the time Christoffer noticed they were no longer being chased by the pack. He spent a few minutes catching his breath.

"Darn mutts." a deep, raspy male voice suddenly grumbled rather loudly, gaining Christoffer's attention, "That's the fifty-sixth time they've chased someone all the way to Littleroot Town, or even prevented someone from leaving!". The man seemed to be in his late fifties, he wore white-washed jeans, worn, red-pinstriped shirt with white sleeves, and dark leather shoes. He had dark brown, messy hair, probably messy from frustration, black trimmed, wide glasses, slim, green eyes, and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Dad, it's not their fault!" a smoother male voice responded, "They've been like that ever since Team Cosmos went through here on their so-called 'patrol'! I'm sure that organization has something to do with the packs' severe hostility!". The son seemed to be in his late teens, he wore dark-blue shorts that went below his knees, a red t-shirt with, what Christoffer guessed was, a band's name in yellow, too worn to read, and blue running-shoes with a white trim. He had brown, wavy hair that parted to left, and almond shaped, amber eyes.

"_There's that name again!"_ Christoffer thought, "When were Team Cosmos through here?" he then asked the two men. "Last time was about two days ago, why does it matter to you?" the older man asked rather harshly, obviously peeved off by the angry pack of Dark-types. _"I was just chased by them for one, oldie."_ Christoffer thought to himself, but instead said "Well for one, I heard the name back in Oldale Town, secondly, I thought I might be of help."

The young man eyed Christoffer, sizing him up, "We'd gladly, or rather I would, accept your offer, but you don't look all that strong." he then said with a frown. Christoffer was a little offended by that remark, but didn't say anything. "Also we don't where they come from" the teenaged boy continued, "They just come out of nowhere and vanishes the same way". Christoffer sighed when he realized he wouldn't to help them out at his current level, "Guess I'll just head to the PokéCenter for now then." he said and started for the towns PokéCenter, "But if you ever need help don't hesitate to ask me, I'm more than willing to help out."

...[Littleroot Town PokéCenter, 1437 o'clock]

Christoffer stepped into the PokéCenter to find the lobby teeming with people, who were probably victims of the rampaging Dark-type packs just outside the town. "That is a lot of people" he said lowly, "Too many to be exact.". "Tor chic..." the Torchic chirped as if it agreed with him.

Despite the large crowd in the PokéCenter, Christoffer made it to the front desk, barely bumping into any of them. "I would like to have my Torchic healed, please." Christoffer said to the nurse behind the desk, who were feverishly typing on the keyboard. "I'm sorry sir, but currently we cannot take anymore Pokémon in" the nurse said as she came to a halt on her feverish tapping then looked towards the front doors, "Ever since the Pokémon started rampaging outside the town we've constantly had trainers that needed medical attention, besides their Pokémon..." she finished with a sighed then resumed her feverish typing.

Realizing he wouldn't get any help anytime soon, Christoffer left the PokéCenter and headed for the professor's lab. _"Someone's gotta __at least try to do __something about those packs!"_ he thought as he looked over the fences then realized something, _"__If the Pokémon are rampaging then how come they haven't broken through the fences yet?"_. Diverting from his originally course he headed to the nearest fence and examined it after putting his Torchic down.

"_Looks like an ordinary __wooden__ fence"_ he thought and pushed it a little, "Not very sturdy either..." he said when he felt the fence give way. The fence was merely sixty centimeters tall with nails and basic rope bindings for extra support. "Seeing anything, Torchic?" he asked his Pokémon, but when he didn't get a reply he looked around the fence to find his Torchic stare at something with a frightened look on its face. What he found, shocked him deeply.

...[Team Cosmos base, 1502 o'clock]

Long, white hallway, lit by bright phosphor lights along the walls, sounds of dark-red high heels clacking against the floor as a woman was walking down the hallway to her destination. An ornate, white door with black etchings that resembled the universe, with some solar systems in the shape of a C.

The woman pulled a card out of an inner pocket in her black and blue coat, and placed it against a scanning device, when she got to the door, which promptly scanned the card's backside. "FORRÉ, VIOLET. SECURITY LEVEL, 5, RED SUN. ACCESS GRANTED." the scanner's speaker spoke in a synthetic, monotone voice.

The woman, now known as Violet Forré, sighed deeply while the door split in the middle as the locks disengaged and slide apart silently, revealing a barely lit office behind it. Violet put her card back in her coat's inner pocket and stepped into the room, the doors closed behind her a little after, darkening the room even more.

"What's your report?" a strong male voice asked somewhat harshly from behind the dark mahogany desk, slightly startling Violet, "Well?". Violet took a deep breath before she engaged a holographic map and spoke, "Sir, our scanners have just picked up an energy spike in the area of Littleroot Town", a pulsating dot indicated the origin to be on the north border of the said town, "We are not sure what caused it, but our scientists are working on it tirelessly, sir."

"_Littleroot Town?"_ Violet's boss thought, "Very well, Violet, good job. You are dismissed". "Thank you, sir." Violet said and saluted then left the dark room. "Now what are you doing, my dear friend?" the Team Cosmos leader snickered, "Trying to distract us from our search and lure us into a trap?"

...[Littleroot Town, 1506 o'clock

"Nurse, get a stretcher!" a shout resounded in the front lobby of the PokéCenter, all eyes setting on Christoffer when he burst through the doors, all the way to the nurse's desk. "This Pokémon needs medical attention stat!"

The Pokémon he held cradling in his arms was a young Riolu, severely bruised and bleeding from several places, the head, both arms, both legs, the chest, and the back.

The nurse looked like she'd seen a ghost, whatever color was in her face was obviously gone. She pressed a button that made an audible buzz sound. Seconds later a team of two Chanseys, two Blisseys, three doctors, and a single Audino burst through a set of doors in the back of the lobby with a gurney. They stopped next to Christoffer and had him put the unconscious Riolu down on the gurney, then hurried back through the door. Christoffer was forced to wait outside the emergency operation room, with his Torchic sitting next to him.

* * *

**Just what is it with this Team Cosmos we keep hearing about, and what are they looking for? And are they to blame for the Poochyenas' and Mightyenas' rampaging around the once peaceful Littleroot Town? And what happened to the Riolu? Will it pull through?**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review about the story so far, tell me if I did better or worse, constructive criticism is encouraged but optional.**

**Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: Stirring crisis

**Wow, next chapter already!? And it's hardly even been a week! I honestly don't know why, but I suddenly had enough energy to write another chapter! Anyway, please enjoy the story as more stuff is revealed!**

**Disclaimer:** Owning would financially help me out a lot! But I only own the story here and my OCs.

**Legend:** "Human speech"

"_Thought"_

_'Telepathy/Aura speech'_

'Pokémon speech'

**'Written text'**

* * *

[Littleroot Town, 1136 o'clock]

It's already been a few days since Christoffer brought in the injured Riolu, the operation had been a success and the Pokémon was resting. Some of the other trainers that saw him bring in the poor thing had already praised him for his heroic act, but he dismissed them and said that any decent trainer would have done the same.

He was standing by the Pokémon's medical bed like he usually did ever since the operation, and just watched over it, waiting for it to wake up from it's slumber. The Riolu would sometimes mumble something he couldn't understand even if he did hear what it said.

He was on his way out of the PokéCenter to get something when a young man burst through the front doors saying, "You better come and take a look at this! Something is happening outside!" and left again. The other trainers soon left the PokéCenter as well, leaving Christoffer and the nurse behind in the PokéCenter.

"Just what the heck was that about?" Christoffer lowly said to himself then went to the front doors and peeked around one of them. What he saw startled him.

Around ten persons in strange, matching get-ups were marching in front of the Pokémon that were rampaging around the town earlier. They all seemed to mean serious business, and Christoffer was certain that no-one would be able to take out that many Pokémon at once alone, but maybe with many others, but then it's a minimal chance, seeing that many of the Pokémon behind the marching group were either in their second or third evolutionary state.

The group stopped approximately twenty meters from the trainers in front of the PokéCenter, then a woman, presumably the leader of the group, emerged from the mass of Pokémon and spoke into a megaphone "We all know you're hiding something around here, our scanners picked up a large energy spike from this town!"

Christoffer was wondering what she could be talking about, Riolu was way too weak to create even a small energy spike. Besides, why did they come straight to the PokéCenter? The Pokémon here were usually far too weak to even make the ground tremble!

"You there, Standing by the doorway!" the woman suddenly said to Christoffer, causing everyone to step aside and look in his direction as the lady approached him. The lady put down her megaphone before speaking, "I'm picking up energy signatures from you that resembles the one our scanners detected. What is your connection to it?", her glasses seemed to scan him as she sized him up as a possible asset to the group.

"I don't know what you're talking about, lady" Christoffer answered, stepping out of the doorway, "What is it to you anyway? Are you part of some kind of organization? Are you perhaps. Team Cosmos?". The lady just smirked at his last question, confirming his suspicion. "So you are." he stated plainly, eying her and her goons.

The grunts all wore black shirts with dark-blue trim on the edges, matching pants and skirts, there was an insignia, resembling a galaxy with a Pokéball in the middle of it, sewn onto the front-left and back part of their shirts, a few of the grunts seemed to have a few extra different galaxies sown onto either their right or left sleeves. Each of the grunts wore different colored glasses with a dark-toned matching hat or beret and shoes or high heeled boots. All the women wore black, elbow long gloves that shimmered a little in various places, resembling stars.

The leader of the group wore a black and silver trimmed coat that sparkled here and there to resemble a night sky, with the same insignia on her back and front-left part of her coat, her skirt was longer than the others and had the same insignia on the right side. Her black, high heeled boots had a shimmering galaxy stamped onto the sides, her black, half-fingered, elbow long gloves had white, shimmering swirls part way up. Her brown hair was tied back into a long pony tail.

"My, aren't you a feisty one" she taunted, then one of the grunts spoke, "Madam Forré, I believe we've found the source! The young man you're speaking to has a matching energy signature!". "My, my, looks like we may have a lucky winner here!" Forré said, "What do you say to joining our organization!? You could be the big wheel!"

"As tempting as it may sound to some" Christoffer said with a wry smile, making Forré grin a little, "I'm gonna go ahead and say, NO!" he finished sternly, surprising and angering Forré. "I mean, seriously!" Christoffer continued, "Joining a group of people who intimidates and steals? Over my dead body!"

"Well then" Forré said calmly, "Looks like you leave us no choice but to drag you in! Sirene! Luke!" she called out before two grunts, Sirene and Luke, stepped forward and tossed their Pokéballs into the air, releasing their Swellow and Absol.

"_Crap, this isn't good!"_ Christoffer thought, _"There's no way Torchic can take down two Pokémon of such a high level! I'm gonna have to try and take them down myself"_, then he adopted a fighting stance and said "Go ahead and try!"

Forré smirked and coldly said "Beat him to submission. Show them what happens when you turn down an offer from Team Cosmos". The grunts, Sirene and Luke, grinned and commanded their Pokémon, "Swellow, Aerial Ace!". "Shadow Claw, Absol!"

Swellow took to the skies before diving towards Christoffer at terrifying speeds while Absol lunged at him with dark, ghostly claws extended. He just barely dodged the Shadow Claw attack but took a direct hit from the Aerial Ace attack and was sent flying straight into the PokéCenter, broke through the doors and landed on his back, skidding to a halt about ten centimeters from the nurse's desk.

Outside, Forré grinned confidentially, believing he was out cold from that Aerial Ace attack, and ordered the grunt, Luke, to go and get Christoffer from the PokéCenter, then she turned to face the crowd and spoke into her megaphone, "Let this be a lesson to all of you! If you refuse to cooperate or accept any of our offers! We WILL make you regret opposing us! And-" she was cut off by sounds of struggle and breaking furniture.

Forré turned around just in time to see Luke land a couple meters from her, beaten and bruised. Just then did the sensors in her glasses go wild as something powerful emerged from within the building, frightening her, her grunts, and making the Pokémon under her control flee from the scene in terror. Everyone else stepped back from the PokéCenter in anticipation, hoping that whatever it was would help them instead of destroying them.

Forré, dropping her megaphone, grabbed her Pokéballs and released her Pokémon, a Mightyena, a Breloom, and a Hariyama, hoping they would be enough, seeing that she didn't have any more Pokémon on her and her grunts had already high tailed it out of the town.

However, she was royally confused when Christoffer stepped out of the PokéCenter, hunched over, slightly limping, barred teeth with the mouth slightly agape, breathing heavily, a furious stare fixed on her. The sensors in her glasses confused her even more since they kept targeting Christoffer, saying that he was the source of the massive power surge they picked up.

"Stupid thing must be broken" she said to herself as she turned off the sensors then set her attention on Christoffer, saying "I see you're still up after that direct Aerial Ace attack, but I'm sure you wont be standing after this" then looked at Hariyama before giving the command, "Hariyama! Heavy Slam!"

The crowd gasped as the Hariyama is many times heavier than its target, Christoffer, they had a feeling that it wasn't the first time that Pokémon had used that attack on a human, they shuddered at thought of the most likely outcome, should the attack land.

The Arm Thrust Pokémon's body glowed yellow for a second, preparing its deadly Heavy Slam attack, then charged towards its target at incredible speeds, ready to break the human's spirit.

Christoffer stayed put, fiercely glaring at the oncoming Fighting-type's master, then stepped aside to his right and turned a split second before the impact, completely dodging the Heavy Slam attack, making the Arm Thrust Pokémon skid inside the PokéCenter and everyone else stare at the scene in disbelief.

"What!?" Forré exclaimed, not believing what she just saw. A hunched over, limping human just dodged her strongest Pokémon's attack. "Breloom!" she bellowed, "Mach Punch!", her Breloom quickly complied and unleashed a series of Mach Punch attacks at Christoffer.

Still standing sideways, Christoffer seemingly blocked many of the Mach Punch attacks and veered away from the rest, eyes never getting off of Forré, before grabbing the Breloom's left arm, firmly holding it in place and preventing it from further attacking by tightening his grip.

"_How is he this fast?"_ Forré thought then noticed something, _"Wait, there's something different about his eyes"_. And sure enough, his eyes weren't the gray-blue color when she first saw him, this time they were a deep crimson color that flashed every once in a while.

She then noticed her Hariyama come out of the PokéCenter with a readied Brick Break attack, trusting her Pokémon she ordered her Mightyena to use its Thunder Fang attack in an attempt to paralyze Christoffer.

However, Mightyena had a hard time finding an opening, it didn't want to harm its teammate, and it feared that its opponent would just throw Breloom in front of him, using its teammate as a meat shield.

Mightyena's fear was confirmed when Christoffer throw Breloom in front of Hariyama's Brick Break attack, making the two collide. Mightyena took its chances when it noticed that its target no longer had a meat shield, and clamped its electrified jaws onto Christoffer's right shoulder, earning a pained grunt from him.

However, the electric attack didn't paralyze Christoffer as Forré had hoped, making her regret what happened next. Christoffer grabbed Mightyena by the neck then moved in such a way it looked like he used Vital Throw, earning a very pained yelp from Mightyena.

Realizing that her Pokémon couldn't continue like that, she recalled her Pokémon and vanished in a bright flash, leaving everyone confused and frightened. People then began gathering around Christoffer's unconscious form, each of them muttering to the other and trading frightened glances.

The town's PokéCenter nurse then showed up with a gurney and a team of three doctors. They then put Christoffer on the gurney and rolled him away to their emergency room, seeing as he was losing quite a bit of blood due to the attacks he sustained, and most likely had a few broken ribs.

...[Team Cosmos HQ, 1732 o'clock]

The dark room was barely lit by the monitor on the dark mahogany desk, looping the footage of the battle in Littleroot Town. "So you're saying that this guy, this measly human, is the source of the massive spike the scanners picked up a few days ago?" the boss asked sternly.

"Y-yes sir" Forré answered, fear betraying her.

"And that he somehow 'changed' after a direct Aerial Ace attack, became a threat and overpowered your team?" the boss continued.

"Y-yes sir" Forré answered, her voice breaking slightly from fear.

"THEN HOW COME YOU DIDN'T CALL FOR BACKUP!?" the boss roared, making Forré tremble violently, "This man would've made the perfect addition to the team! Think of the possibilities! Conducting experiments on him to unlock his secrets and research his powers would help our conquest tremendously!"

"But sir" Forré piped up, "What if he learns how to utilize his powers at will during the experiments and we lose control over him? He'd destroying everything we've learned so far and possibly even wipe out the entire organization!"

The Team Cosmos boss just chuckled darkly and replied, "That'd never happen, we're stationed in more places than you know, miss Forré". He then stopped the playback, unplugged the flash drive and tossed it to Forré, "Give it to your sister, tell her to create a GPS tracked collar with fail-safes off her choice, but one of them has to be a timed self-destruction that automatically activates when he's been alone for too long, say three weeks, that should be long enough to assemble an evac crew and pick him up" he finished and smiled manically.

"Y-yes sir" Forré answered shakily and left the office.

"Soon, my dear friend" the boss said coldly, "Soon we'll have the perfect tool and nothing will be able to keep us from catching you."

* * *

**Thank you so much for sticking around thus far! I am aware that the last chapter was short compared to the one before that, and I'm really sorry for that!**

**Anyway, whoa, the powerful, psychotic side of Christoffer has been revealed, and it is NOT pretty! And what or who is Team Cosmos after anyway? And can Christoffer's powers really be controlled?**

**And as always, please leave a review, constructive criticism is highly encouraged but optional!**

**Until next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: Field Trip

**Disclaimer:** **Pokémon still belongs to its respective owner! **

**Legend:** "Human speech"

__"___Thought"_

_'__Telepathy/Aura speech__'_

'Pokémon speech'

**'Written text'**

* * *

[Littleroot Town, 1942 o'clock]

Christoffer groaned audibly as he sat up in the medical bed he woke up in, rubbing his head as he felt a headache make itself known. "Ugh, I don't wanna do that again anytime soon" he muttered and scooted his legs over the edge of the bed before getting out of it, noticing he wasn't wearing his clothes.

He was dressed in a patient gown that covered his body, and several long wires from medical machines were attached to his body, monitoring his vital signs.

He then yanked the wires off of him, making the heart monitor howl before fading out, and wobbly headed towards the only door he could somewhat see as his vision adjusted to the bright light. He didn't know how long he has been out, he wasn't very keen on finding out either.

The door was locked when he tried it. _"Odd"_ Christoffer thought, _"Aren't these doors supposed to __be__ unlocked __or something__? __No way to unlock it from this side either...__"_

Just then he heard a light shuffle behind him, as if something switched hiding spot. Christoffer turned around and saw the curtains flutter lazily, clearly indicating that something recently disturbed them.

"Hello?" Christoffer called out, "Who's there?"

"I know you're in here hiding, so come on out!" he called out again, hoping that whoever was in hiding would reveal themselves.

"R-rio..." came the meek reply before the Pokémon showed itself. Christoffer was stumped to see the black and blue Riolu he had brought in a few days ago, as indicated by it being covered in bandages. What confused Christoffer the most was its eyes, where other Riolu's eyes would be crimson-red, this Riolu's eyes were ice-blue, otherwise it looked just like any other Riolu.

"Riolu? What are you doing in here?" Christoffer questioned the Emanation Pokémon, then realized he wouldn't be able to understand the Fighting-type if it answered him.

To his big relief, the Riolu suddenly found the floor rather interesting. "Did you come here to check up on me?" Christoffer asked, holding up one finger, "Or did you come here to thank me?" he finished, holding up two fingers.

The Emanation Pokémon nodded holding up one finger, then nodded again holding up fingers, then bowed in gratitude. "Um, thank you for your concerns, and you're welcome" Christoffer said, "But the one who found you was Blaze, my Torchic", then realized he didn't know where his PokéBall was, "I'll introduce you to him once I find my stuff."

The Riolu tilted its head quizzically and pointed to Christoffer's right side without turning its head, prompting Christoffer to turn and smile sheepishly upon seeing his stuff neatly placed right next to his bed. How he missed them, when he got out of the bed, was beyond him.

After Christoffer released his Torchic to meet the Riolu they saved, he changed into his everyday clothes, which was a little difficult due his sore muscles, while his Torchic and the Riolu got to know each other, then sat on chair and waited for a nurse to come so he could get checked out.

[Littleroot Town, 0821 o'clock]

Christoffer stepped out of the hospital along side his Torchic, deciding to travel region and to settle a score with a certain rogue organization. The Riolu had decided to follow Christoffer on his journey, by clinging to his arm in fear of getting attacked if it left on its own.

"Well" Christoffer began, "Best to head back to Oldale Town and continue to Petalburg City from there"

He then pulled out a map of the Hoenn region from his backpack and said "Well, according to the map there should be a Pokémon Gym there" then later added mentally _"Question is just if the Gym leader will let me challenge him, or her."_

[Route 101, 1232 o'clock]

"You know Riolu" Christoffer began, "At first I thought it was cute that you clung to me like that, but now it's just getting too much."

Riolu was tightly holding onto Christoffer's arm for dear life, even though it wasn't necessary at all, since that they have yet to get attacked by the rampaging Pokémon. Or any Pokémon for that matter.

Speaking of Pokémon, the route has severely lacking them as of late. "It's odd though, when I first came here I couldn't hear my own thoughts, now you'd be able to hear a needle drop" Christoffer said, "What gives?"

A lone Pidgey then hops out from among the bushes to the left, causing the gang to stop in the their tracks, nonchalantly pecking at the ground before flying away with a squawk upon seeing Christoffer.

"What was that all about?" Christoffer questioned the Pidgey's reaction to him, "It's like it saw me as some kind of dangerous predator or something."

Truth be told, the wild Pokémon were terrified of him, as evidenced by more Pokémon cowering away when he passes by them. Word had spread among the Pokémon that a human stood to AND overpowered the rouge organization known as Team Cosmos, spreading unnecessary fear among the Pokémon.

[Route 101, 1743 o'clock]

Christoffer had decided to rest in a secluded clearing and let the Pokémon play with each other for a while before settling down for the night. While Blaze and Riolu played together, Christoffer was making dinner for them all.

"_Never thought I'd be cooking for Pokémon in my lifetime"_ Christoffer thought as he was absentmindedly stirring the meal he was cooking,_"I always I'd be cooking for my family in the future."_

"_My wife..."_ he suddenly realized, _"I wonder how she's doing, especially since I haven't been able to talk to her since I came to this world..."_. He was deeply regretting not having thought of her sooner and worried for how she probably felt about his absence, his phone back home was most likely buzzing like crazy from messages and calls from her.

The cheerful laughter brought him out of his somber thoughts and onto more pressing matters. _"I've likely been brought here for a reason"_ he thoughts to himself, _"And whatever the reason the Lord has brought me here for, I'm willing to do it."_

* * *

**Sorry for making you wait, and sorry for giving you a half-sized chapter this time! I wanted to end the chapter on a serious. I'll make it up for you in the next chapter!**

**Anyhow, reviewing my story and giving me constructive criticism is recommended but purely optional!**

**Until next chapter!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hi everyone,**

**I know you were probably hoping for a new chapter when you got news about an update on this story, but got confused when you saw the title for the page.**

**I'm posting this note to let you know that, regrettably, new chapters will be slower to come out than they already are.**

**The reason is that I just got a job at Super Mom's commissary department, that's where they make the sandwiches, and it's takes up a lot of time of my day. Thankfully it's an evening shift so I wont be dead on my feet in the mornings.**

**The only times I have for the story are Sunday noon, Monday-, Tuesday-, Wednesday-, Thursday morning, Friday, and Saturday.**

**Sorry for any inconveniences this might create.**

**Sincerely,**

**N1gh7Wolf93**


End file.
